


your light back is all we want

by charjace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, but a happy ending i promise, it turned to angst fast, this was suppose to be fluffy... but idk what that is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: percy has gotten himself into a toxic relationship, and all his friends can do now is watch as his light is burned out. they have tried to tell him, warn him - but he didn't listen. jason hates seeing it.





	your light back is all we want

**Author's Note:**

> not at all proof read, non of my works are. so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> this was also based on a few songs, main son being; lie to me by 5sos

He remembers the first time he ever walked into the store, the one named  _Sally’s Treasures_. Annabeth had dragged him along when they were in high school, claiming that she wanted something to eat, and that Reyna claimed that this store was the best. It hadn’t taken a genius to know that the girl behind the counter that was around their age, was the  _true_  reason Annabeth wanted to come in the store. They flirted like.. well teenagers, and Jason teased her about it when they got to his home. Then, it became a thing that he, Annabeth and Reyna did, they’d go to the store because they  _did_  indeed have some of the best baking out there.

It was six months down the road when they were all regulars at the store, that all the workers knew their names. There was the owner, Sally Jackson, she was a kind woman - always greeting them with smiles as she brought up their totals. It made him long for a mother who was as kind as her. His own mother, well that was a subject he didn’t like to touch. Then there was her son, Percy around Annabeth’s age, meaning a year older then him, who was just as bright eyed as his mother, smiles everywhere and covered in some kind of band aid from falling off of his skateboard. There were two other workers around his own age. Piper, who had a great way of getting anyone to buy more then what they came in for, her colourful eyes make you want to just have more. And there was Leo, who was always covered in flour or icing. 

Then, there was the day that Reyna asked out Piper for Annabeth, who was being  _too stubborn_  to ask the girl out herself. That was when they found out that the trio of teenagers weren’t just co-workers, but friends. That Piper’s father adopted Leo, when the two were ten years old. Leo had been in a bad foster family situation, and Piper begged and pleaded with her father. Then the year before after that, they ran into Percy at the skate park who offered to teach Piper to skate. They had been friends since then.

Every August 18th, the shop would do this thing with  _everything_  blue, which the found out was because it was Percy’s favourite colour, and it was his birthday. They did the same with Leo, every July the 7th, with everything being red. Jason found it adorable.

Now, they were all in college. Piper and Annabeth got engaged. They were sitting around a small fire at the back of Piper’s father’s house. Piper and Annabeth sitting with their hands linked together, as the group sung a song around the campfire. Smiles going around, and laughs falling around as everyone talked and joked. As the night went on, couples started to pair off. Sally left with her husband, and their young daughter. There had been a small sadness in her eyes as she tried to say goodbye to her son, but couldn’t because he couldn’t get away from his girlfriend. The only ones still around now were Piper and Annabeth who had fallen asleep on chair, with Piper laying on Annabeth. Leo snuck a photo of them, claiming it was for his wedding present. Calypso had shook her head, before giving her boyfriend a light slap and chiding him. 

Reyna was sitting next to him, and he was looking over at Percy and his girlfriend. Reyna let out a small sigh, “We’ve tried everything,” She spoke, her voice  _soft_  for her. Reyna very rarely let her voice go soft, but when someone she cares about is hurting - it did hurt her. “He won’t listen to us.”

This time, Jason sighed, looking down at the cup in his hand. No alcohol, just some coke mixed with lemonade. “I know... I just...” He stops himself, not wanting to let his emotions betray him more then they already are. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t developed feelings for the raven haired boy. “We should take the girls up to their room. I’ll tell Leo and Calypso, you tell Percy. The party is over.”

In the corner of his eyes, he sees her nod her head. They take the girls up to their room, before Jason is telling Leo, and he is grabbing Calypso and they’re heading home. Leo was drunk, and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Jason sat on his bed, when Calypso walked in, taking a seat next to him. She brushes her hand through Jason’s hair, a soft comforting gesture. “It’s all going to be okay. The fates, they’re  _cruel_  at times, but... if you’re there for him when he needs it the most. That is what matters. We all will be there when he falls. He’s not alone, and neither are you. Get some sleep, you have class in the morning.” She places a soft kiss to his forehead before going and sleeping next to her boyfriend.

It was hard to fall asleep, it has been for a while. Maybe it’s because he saw traits of his mother within Percy’s girlfriend. Or maybe he was just jealous and projecting on her. Even if his friends tell him that they too see it. They’ve tried. They’ve tried to tell Percy how she isn’t right for him, that she was using him. But every time, the raven haired boy would brush it off, say they just don’t understand.

It’s around two one morning, when he gets a phone call. It was Thalia, a few simple words, “Mum is  _dead_.”

Jason should be grieving, he should be crying - but he remembers when he was a child. Of how his mother’s breath would  _smell_  of alcohol as she pried him from Thalia’s arms. Of how she would argue with Thalia until they tried to runaway, only to be thrown back to their mother because their  _father_ , their no show of a father paid someone off. He thinks of Sally, and he thinks, if his mother was more like  _her_ , maybe he would be crying, but she wasn’t like that at all. As soon as Thalia had turned 18, she filed for custody over Jason, Jason was 11 - and that was that. They had lived in a small apartment, right above Reyna and her sister. Then he meet Annabeth, and the three become the best of friends. They’re really the only ones who know of his mother’s antics.

A few days pass, and it’s the day of the funeral, his father paid for it. Thalia says it was because he feels guilty that he might have been the one to drive her to drink. Jason agree’s with her, because he remembers a small time. Where she wasn’t the way he grew up knowing. It was just a glimpse, sometimes he wonders if it was just a dream he wanted. Thalia drove him to the funeral, but he can’t step inside the place. People would be saying how  _great_  she was, all these things he never knew her to be. His sister didn’t force him to go in, and let him stay outside. People were pouring in, it wasn’t  _many_  but there were some faces he found familiar. Seeing Sally come over to him, he for the first time in the last few days wanted to cry.

Thalia must have spotted the older woman, and had a small talk with her before Sally got to Jason, and Thalia went back inside. Sally offers Jason a soft sad smile, “You sister, she told me you don’t want to go in,” Sally states, taking a seat next to him on the ground, she puts an arm around him and  _god_  does he fell like crying. Not because he misses his mother, but misses what he  _could of had._

“Why should I?” He tries not to let his voice  _crack_ , but doesn’t think it works. Tears are forming in his eyes, “It’s not like she ever came to one of my games. It’s not like she ever was proud of me. I tried so  _hard_  to be perfect. The perfect son, for her and our father. She nearly sold me, she fought with Thalia... she... she didn’t care.”

Tears were now streaming down his face, and Sally pulled him closer and hugging him tightly. Thalia came over worried, and Jason just wanted to scream. How could she be so fucking calm? Why was he breaking down in the first place? But, he bites his tongue and lets everyone else believe that he is crying because he misses her. Sally offers to take Jason to her home, and Thalia lets her.

Jason has never really been inside the Jackson household, but it doesn’t surprise him that it’s a little apartment above the bakery. He walks into the bakery and is meet with a concerned looking Leo, covered in flour and icing, but Sally gives him a look and doesn’t say anything, he just gives Jason a small smile and offers up a freshly baked muffin. He takes it, and picks at it. She leads him upstairs and tells him to sit down, while she makes a cup of tea.

Leo comes up with a plate full of freshly baked goods, before he is called back down by Piper. She must be arriving for her shift Jason thought. When Sally comes back, she holds the cup out to Jason of which he takes, and cups it with both of his hands. It’s quiet, Estelle was at school, and Paul was at work. Percy no doubt was either at school, or out with his girlfriend - that thought made him sadder. Sally doesn’t force him to talk, just asks if he would like to change out of the tuxedo, and he does. So, she gets him a few of Percy’s clothes and Jason changes into them. He stays for dinner, letting Thalia know that he’s okay. Leo asks if he wants a ride home, but he doesn’t want to leave the care of Sally, who was so warm and caring, the complete contrast of his own mother. His own mother who never even tried to better herself.

He plays with Estelle when she gets home from her friends and until she has to go to bed. Sally offers up Percy’s bedroom, saying he hasn’t been home in a few months, at least, not staying. He still comes to work. Jason see’s the worry in her eyes, and just nods his head.

It took a few minutes, but he fell asleep only to wake up to a dip in the bed, and he hears a sob.

“J-Jason? Are you awake?” It was Percy’s voice, it sounded broken and Jason didn’t know what to do now. Does he turn to face Percy, does he pretend to be asleep? Oh how he wants to just hold Percy, and to be held by Percy. It was silent for a few minutes before Jason hears him sigh, “I guess not. Mum said you had a rough day. I just... I don’t know what to do. I think everyone might have been right.”

Another few minutes, and Jason decides to cuddle into Percy. He doesn’t let the other know he was awake as he puts his arm around the other’s chest. It’s just a small action, it’s all he can really do right now. They fall asleep.

Jason thought with what he heard Percy say, that he would have broken up with his girlfriend, but he hadn’t and that just made Jason  _mad_. Mad at Percy for putting himself through all that shit, and all he can do is sit by and watch. For Percy having to put all his friends and family through watching this girl take this bright and happy kid, and destroy it. It’s been almost two years now that the two had been together, a year and half of this behaviour. He was sitting in the corner of the room, when Annabeth walked up to him, a sad look in her grey eyes as she took a seat next to him.

“Jason, it’s been two months, can I ask... why are you giving Percy the silent treatment?” There is concern in her voice, her eyes glancing over to Percy who was sitting in a chair with his girlfriend playing with his hair. He hears her let out a soft sigh, they all hated seeing them together.

“I’m just.. so  _sick_  of it, Annabeth. Sick of it all. Watching him destroy himself, I can’t stand to watch it anymore. I...” He can’t voice those words, not now. But, Annabeth knows, and rest her head on his shoulder. Piper takes the side next to him, placing her head on his other shoulder. Reyna hands him a cup, before Leo is starting the movie, and Calypso is handing out the popcorn and other snacks.

The movie finishes and Piper brings out her guitar, she started to strum a tune and, Jason knew what was happening. It took him a few moments to register that, everyone but Percy and his girlfriend were grouped around him. Piper only off a little just so that she could play.

“ _I saw you looking brand new overnight, I caught you looking, too, but you didn't look twice...”_  Piper started the song, looking right at Percy and everyone joined in slowly. Reyna stared right at Percy as she sang along, same with Annabeth. Jason could only glance for a few moments before looking away. 

It was like he was  _getting_  the message, that they feel that this relationship that he was in wasn’t good for him. That they’re sick of seeing him put himself through hell, just for  _her_. “...  _And I know that you don't, but if I ask you if you love me, I hope you li-li-li-lie, lie to me.”_ Jason finishes on his own, standing his ground as he sung the last bit looking right into Percy’s once bright sea green eyes, which now are a dull shade of green.

Percy’s girlfriend tilted her head, and beamed brightly. “You have such great friends. Is this your way of proposing to me, poor choice of song but is it?” She asks, and Jason just stands up.

He feels like he is going to be sick, he walks outside as his chests starts to tighten. Breathe, he tells himself. He needs to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. “Jason?” Piper asks, her voice soft as she walks over to him as he paces a bit. 

“I-I’m fine.” He lies, and he  _knows_  she knows, because she is taking his face into her hands and staring right into his eyes. Eyes which are now filling up with tears.

“Jason, say it,” Piper says, and he almost does. He knows what she wants him to say, but he can’t. Not now, not ever. Not anymore. Reyna came out a few seconds later, followed by Leo. There is a faint yelling he can hear, it sounds like Annabeth, and he is sure Calypso is trying to calm her down. “Once you say it, you’ll be free. You can move on.”

“H-How can I?” Jason stutters over his words. Leo and Reyna come up on either side of him,  holding his hands to comfort him as his head is still being held by Piper.

“Because we are here for you,” Leo spoke, no joking in his tone and a concerned look across his impish features. 

“We’ll catch you when you fall,” Reyna spoke, giving him a reassuring smile. “That is what friends are for.”

“But... I...” 

“It’s okay, take in a deep breath and then, say it,” Piper spoke, and this time he is doing as she tells him. He takes in a deep breath, and as he let’s it out;

“I love Percy.” After saying it, he lets out a soft laugh and tears fall from his eyes. “I love him.”

Piper smiles at him, and was about to say something when he notices her eyes looking at something behind him. They all turn to look, Jason let’s out a curse, because  _of course_  it had to be Percy standing there. Reyna and Leo do not let go of him, that was the only thing keeping him from bolting, Piper was the only one who let go.

“Now... Percy,” She says, in a voice soft and delicate like she was afraid Percy was going to bolt, much like Jason was wanting to do right now. Though, he saw Annabeth and Calypso standing not to far behind Percy, so if Percy did decide to run, he couldn’t go far. Everyone else has seemed to decide that they are going to face this right now. “I want you to tell me, what was it you told me almost three years ago?”

“I don’t remember,” Percy lies, and everyone can tell. Annabeth places a hand on his shoulder, making him jump a little. She gave him a look that said,  _don’t lie, and we won’t harm you._  Annabeth could be very scary when she wanted to be. “I... I told you that, I think I might be falling for someone.”

“No, you said  _who,_ not someone. Percy, please. I  _promise_  you that was not why I hated your girlfriend. She was horrible to you, and you can’t say she wasn’t.” Piper spoke, going over to Percy, placing a soft hand on his cheek. “It’s okay.”

It went silent between them all, then Percy bolted, but not where everyone thought. Leo and Reyna had duck out of the way so they wouldn’t be tackled in the process as Percy ran and grabbed hold of Jason’s face, “I told Piper that, I might be falling for you,” Percy spoke, looking right into Jason’s eyes. Percy’s thumb caressing against Jason’s cheek. “That I  _had_  fallen for you, Jason Grace. But... I didn’t know what to do with that. Then I thought, I could get over you by dating someone else. Yet, I never stopped loving you. I think she knew that too, but I didn’t think I had a chance with you.”

“You always had a chance with me,” Jason says, he wants to lean in and kiss Percy - but what if this was a dream. It would get so close, and it would disappear on him. Percy is the one to lean in and kiss him, and Jason savours it. They only pull apart when a flash goes off, and Annabeth is grumbling about making sure flash was off to Leo.

They end up laughing, the end up talking about it all. Percy tells them all of how Annabeth ripped into his now ex girlfriend, and how she must have been  _stupid_  to think that was a proposal, or that Percy would ever love her. Of how she hated her, of how they all hated her and the way she took Percy’s light. Annabeth had a proud smile upon her lips as Percy told the story. It took a while, but, they talked it all out. Reassuring Percy that they are all there for him.

The next morning, when Jason drops Percy off at work, he see’s Sally come down from the staircase. To engulf her son in a hug. Piper had texted Sally that Percy and his girlfriend had broken up, “That light... it’s back.” She says, and smiles brightly when she see’s Jason standing in the doorway. Sally kisses her son’s cheek before giving him an apron and telling him that Estelle is learning to bake today, and to not make such a mess this time.

Once Percy had gone to the kitchen, Sally walked over to Jason, engulfing him into a hug, “Thank you. I know it was all of you, but thank you, for giving me my boy back.”

“Anytime Sally,” Jason replies, giving her a big smile. Seeing the smile seems to have made Sally’s brighten even more.

“I’m happy for you two, you’re light is back too,” She says, “You lost yours around the same time, he did. Come by for dinner tonight. Bring Thalia and Hylla too.”

“I will, I’ll see you tonight,” Jason answers, before going to say goodbye to Percy. Percy who gives him a kiss on the cheek, before making sure everything as ready for when Estelle wakes up and the bakery opens.

**Author's Note:**

> this was... totally not how i planned it, in fact i did not plan it. but, i hope it's alright. i just started writing and just hope it's okay and makes sense. any way, you can request things for most ships, as i ship most ships within the pjo fandom, over on my tumblr; lukercrain


End file.
